


Thursday

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Interactive Fiction, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To review, a theoretically complete list of things that arenotcausing the time loop:- The time stone (Still destroyed.)- Ant-guy and Van Dyne (Swear they haven't pulled any weird experimental Pym particle-related nonsense recently.)- The actual time machine at the compound (Permanently disabled, and under constant surveillance - just in case.)- Aliens (Tony is pretty sure.)- Wanda (Again, like,prettysure.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6, is this thing (an)on?





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



This is an interactive fic hosted on Itch.io. 

Link: [Play Thursday](https://anonnie.itch.io/thursday)


End file.
